teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Severo Calavera
Severo Calavera is a supporting character who has appeared in Season 3 and Season 4 of Teen Wolf. He is the son of Araya Calavera and a member of the Calavera family of supernatural supernatural hunters. He was first introduced in More Bad Than Good, when he was torturing Derek and Peter Hale for information regarding "La Loba," which Severo implied was a female shapeshifter connected to Derek, though Derek and Peter had no idea who she was. He then came to Beacon Hills in The Divine Move to once again capture Derek and find out where La Loba was, though he was eventually knocked out by the woman he was seeking, Kate Argent, who got her new moniker after her transformation into a Werejaguar and who captured Derek herself. Severo appeared again in The Dark Moon when Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, and Stiles Stilinski came to their home in Mexico under the mistaken belief that the Calaveras had taken Derek hostage a second time. After the McCall Pack was overpowered, Severo led the torture of Scott to force him to figure out who La Loba (who had actually captured Derek) really was by forcing Kira to shock him with electricity. After Scott finally figured out that they were hunting Kate, the family released him and the rest of his pack to accompany the mercenary Braeden to La Iglesia in order to find Derek and Kate. Severo wasn't seen again until Smoke and Mirrors, when he aided Chris Argent, Jordan Parrish, Araya, and the other Calavera Hunters in attempting to take down Kate and her Berserkers. Though the Berserkers were eventually killed, Kate managed to escape, so Severo and the rest of the Calaveras joined Chris in tracking Kate down, a mission that they are presumably still in the process of carrying out. Severo is a member of the Calavera Family and an ally to the Argent Family. Early Life Little is known about Severo's early life, except that he was born to Araya Calavera and an unknown father sometime in the mid-late 20th century in Mexico. Since his mother has said that she has been a Hunter for over forty years, it is likely that Severo was raised his entire life in the Hunter lifestyle, and it was the Calavera Family's dedication to the Code that caused him to continue their legacy as enforcers of its rule. ( ), ( ) In February 2011, Araya and Severo traveled to Beacon Hills, California after hearing that Kate Argent had been killed when Peter Hale ripped her throat out with his claws. This news caused them to worry that Peter's claws went deep enough to turn her, leading them to sneak into Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital's morgue, where, sure enough, they found Kate's body slowly regenerating and resurrecting itself as they came closer to the full moon. Afterward, they apparently swapped out Kate's body for someone else and brought Kate back to the Calavera Compound in Mexico, where they locked her in the bathroom of the nightclub the family runs out of their house until Kate finally revived on the night of the full moon. Severo came down only long enough to toss Kate a straight-razor that evening, as the Hunter Code states that a Hunter who is turned into a shapeshifter must kill themselves the night of their first full moon. Unfortunately for Severo and his mother, Kate chose instead to live as a shapeshifter, and after she successfully transformed into a new werejaguar form, she faked her death just long enough to lure the Hunter minions of the Calaveras into believing she was dead before killing them and escaping. From then on, Severo and Araya dedicated themselves to hunting Kate down. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Personality Little is known about Severo's personality due to his limited amount of screen-time and the fact that Severo is more a man of action than he is a man of words. However, the little that has been shown indicates that Severo is a very loyal son and lieutenant to his mother, Araya Calavera, the matriarch of the Calavera Family, whose commands he follows to the letter. Like his mother, he is devoted to the Hunter Code, and he has continued his family's legacy of enforcing the Code as though it were law, including ensuring that Hunters who have been bitten by an Alpha and survive kill themselves before their first full moon. He also seems to have the black-and-white sense of morality that is common among Hunters that allows him to torture supernatural creatures to get the information he seeks, as well as killing those the Code has deemed deserving of such a fate. Physical Appearance Severo is a middle-aged man of Hispanic heritage. He has tan skin, brown eyes, short black hair and a thickly-grown goatee. He typically wears a t-shirt under a black coat or jacket with dark pants and shoes. Skills Like the rest of his family, Severo is a hunter of supernatural creatures with a specialty in Werewolves, although they are knowledgeable about a wide variety of shapeshifters and other creatures, such as Werejaguars and Kitsune. From his limited amount of time on the show, Severo has demonstrated a great understanding of the powers and weaknesses of the creatures he hunts, and is trained in close-quarters combat with and without weapons. Among the weapons he has been shown to use competently are firearms such as handguns, assault rifles, and automatic machine guns, as well as bladed weapons (daggers, swords, machetes) and taser wands. He has also been shown to use electrical currents and wolfsbane to great effect when torturing and/or interrogating his captives. Equipment *Wolfsbane and wolfsbane fog dispersal machine *Assault rifles with bullets bearing the Calavera skull symbol *High-voltage cattle-prod tasers *Electrical system for torturing werecreatures *Machete *Chainsaw Trivia * The Calaveras appear to have been associated with the Argent Family for many years, though how exactly they came to be allies remains unknown. * According to Araya, Severo hates the electronic dance and dubstep music that they play at their nightclub, which she calls "the music of youth." Gallery 4x05_severo.png Severo calavera the dark moon.jpg 3x14_Severo_smiling.jpg 3x14_Severo.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Calavera Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Characters